


Full of Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is Scaredy-Cat and I Love Him, Haunted Houses, Hetaween, Iceland is a Scary Baby, M/M, Pure Fluff Up in Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When England gets one of his scariest friends to help him best America in their annual scare competition,  America enlists the help of someone equally terrifying.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually originally going to be a NorIce/UsUk story but then I decided that AmeIce is an underappreciated ship and it needs more love.

  America chased after the younger teen when the meeting ended. He couldn't believe England. He knew it was a little unfair that he himself had brought in Russia to their scare competition a couple times, but did England really have to bring in _him._ How was America supposed to compete with someone who was _that_ scary?

  “Ice! Hey Iceland, wait up!” He called out. The smaller nation turned to see who was calling him, and came over when he saw who it was.

  “Hi America.” He greeted.

  “Hey. I need you to talk your brother out of helping England.” America requested.

  “What do you mean? What's Nor doing with the eyebrows?” Iceland asked.

  “You don't know? Dude, so you know how England and I have those annual scare competitions, right? Well he got sick of losing and decided to call in Norway to help him. If he has someone like that on his side I'm definitely going to lose!” America whined.

  “Wait...that's what Norway meant when he said he was busy?” Iceland gaped. That jerk! This is why he blew Iceland off? He'd rather help his friend with some childish game than spend time with his own brother? And especially after he'd practically begged Iceland to spend more time with him. That was just low…”You know what, America? I'm going to let you in on a little secret.”

  America got an excited look in his eyes. He loved secrets. “What is it?”

  Iceland dragged him back into the now vacant conference room. “This is embarrassing, and I don't want anyone knowing about this but…” America watched as Iceland closed his eyes and muttered something, staring in shock at what he saw. “I have magic, too.”

  America couldn't believe his eyes. Iceland had just summoned a little ghost. “Whoa, so you can do all that crap Iggy and your bro are always doing?”

  “Not as well as them, but yes.” Iceland confirmed. “And this year I'm making sure you win that scare competition.”

* * *

 

  England was so sure he had this scare competition won. He was sick of America cheating by using one of the scariest men in the world against him, so this year he was teaming up with someone he personally found to be equally terrifying.

  “How much longer is he going to take to get here? The longer I'm here the angrier Ice is gonna be when I get home.” Norway complained.

  “I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He probably just spent a little too long trying to make his house scarier.” England shrugged. “Thanks for helping me, by the way. Sorry for keeping you away from your brother.”

  “It's fine. Fin doesn't like me using magic to scare the other Nordics and I'd rather not get on his bad side, so doing this was actually quite fun.” Norway dismissed. “Oh, here he comes.”

  “Hello America.” England greeted.

  “Hey Iggy.”

  “Ready to be scared senseless?”

  “Bring it on.” 

   Fifteen minutes later America emerged from the house with a horrified look on his face. His skin had gone pale and he couldn't stop shaking. He felt like his veins had turned to ice.

  “Dude...what the fuck.” Was all he could say.

  England laughed. “Ready to give up, my friend?”

  “Hell no, man. I'll admit you had me pretty freaked for a minute there, but my house could eat your house for lunch.”

  “I...do not even know that's supposed to mean.”

  “It means you're going to be crying like a little girl by the time I'm through with you! Come on, let's go!”

  “Wait! Norway, would you like to come with us?” England offered.

  “Hmm…” Norway mulled over it all for a bit. On the one hand, he wanted to get back to Iceland as soon as possible. On the other hand, he did want to see who would win this contest…”I guess I'll come.”

  “K. Now I'll have a witness there when I win.” America joked. In reality he was scared senseless, and began texting Iceland.

 

 **America:** dude, that was the scariest experience of my life. I was prepared for the ghosts, but this time there were a bunch of freaky creatures I've never seen before and there were traps and crazy illusions everywhere. I probably screamed five times! You're brother is too scary, man. I can't do this.

 **Iceland:** *your. And calm down, you're doing fine. Remember, we have the element of surprise. England won't be expecting anything remotely magical, so he might get scared out sheer confusion. Nor’s not the only one around here who can cast an illusion spell. I have you covered.

 **America:** thanks. Your the best.

 **Iceland:** *you're. Honestly, this is your first language, not mine. Why are you so bad at it? 

 **America:** Oh shut it! 

  America felt much better after contacting his friend. They were going to win for sure. 

  The trio arrived at America’s home not long after. England immediately noted the terrifying aura that surrounded the home. It had an ominous black glow around it, and it seemed like the sky stormed and clouded just around that house.

  “H-How did you do that?” England asked.

  “It's a secret. Now get in there.” America pushed him.

  “I...don't want to.” England admitted.

  “So you're forfeiting? Laaame.”

  “I am not! I just...bloody fucking dammit, I'll show you!”

  England stubbornly stomped into the house. Not even ten minutes later a girly shriek was heard from within the house, and England came sprinting out, panting.

  “What happened?” Norway questioned.

   England tried to explain, but was panting heavily as he spoke. “There were these weird creatures floating around all over the place. I kept feeling like I was being watched but no one was there. Then I could have sworn I walked through the same bloody room over and over and over, and each time I felt like the strange presence was getting closer. Then all the sudden the floor collapsed and I thought I was going to fall into a massive pit of lava, but when I opened my eyes I was outside already.”

  “...” Norway was so confused. It made no sense! How could someone without any magical abilities like America pull off something so complex that even England was scared this badly? It sounded like more than just jump scares and decorations. This was real, genuine fear.

  “How...how did you do this, America?” England asked.

  “I had a secret weapon of my own.” the loud nation responded, laughing.

  “Secret weapon?”

  Just then a shadow appeared at the front door. A figure began to emerge from the house, surrounded by the same ominous black aura as the building. England began shaking, and even Norway gulped uncomfortably. Neither of them were expecting what they saw.

  “Iceland?!? What in the devil are you doing here!” England exclaimed.  

  “Scaring the hell out of you, apparently,"  the teenage nation mocked.

  “Little brother...you did all this?” Norway asked in astonishment.

  “I learned from the best.” Iceland shrugged. Norway has never been more proud.

  “Man, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. You're amazing!” America called out, sweeping Iceland off his feet and twirling him in the air.

  “America! Cut it out!” Iceland yelled in embarrassment.

  “Sorry, I'm just so happy I could kiss you! To hell with it, I will kiss you!” America exclaimed. Before Iceland’s brain even process what was said, he found himself being pulled into a kiss. By the time they pulled apart, his face was red and he was stuttering uncontrollably.

  “A-A-America? W-What was t-that for?”

  “Huh? Oh, well uh…” America laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “I've sort of been meaning to ask you out for a decade or so now, but there are some things I'll admit I'm not the best at. Romance is one of them.”   

  “So...you wanna be boyfriends?”

  “Yeah, pretty much.”

  “Oh.” Iceland glanced at his brother and saw a murderous look on the older male's face. Well, if Iceland wasn't already going to say yes before, he certainly was now. “Alright then, I guess I'm your boyfriend.”

  “Whoa, seriously? Hell yeah!” America shouted in excitement. “This is the best. Halloween. Ever.” he emphasized the last three words by kissing Iceland between each of them.

  Norway glowered at them, and England just gaped. Their brothers were just full of surprises today.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write for this ship more I love it so much...


End file.
